I Want to Spend This Year's Christmas With You english Ver
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: Ichigo make an appointment with Toshiro. Toshiro was busy and he even forget the important appointments with Ichigo for Christmas. Will Toshiro remember? Or ... The promise will never happen? For IchiHitsu Day # 2!


_**I Want to Spend This Year's Christmas With You**_

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo x Toshiro Hitsugaya / / IchiHitsu / /

Warning: OOCness, Typo, shounen-ai / YAOI / BL or whatever you call it.

Summary: Ichigo make an appointment with Toshiro. Toshiro was busy and he even forget the important appointments with Ichigo for Christmas. Will Toshiro remember? Or ... The promise will never happen? For IchiHitsu Day # 2!

**Last Warning!**

This is YAOI and it means boyxboy!

If you do not like it ... Just get the hell out of here! Got it?!

Other than that, you're free to go ~ # Vasch Zwingly style

Bleach © Tite Kubo

A / N: Konnichiwa minna-san ~ Arthuria desu! This is the second time I write a FanFiction in FBI and this time I did it to celebrate IchiHitsu Day # 2 ~! The theme is Christmas because I remember that 3 days away,will be Christmas ~ ~! Yippie ~ Okay. Let's just start the story, okay? Alright!

**OPEN THE CURTAIN!**

Saturday, December 22, 2012, Karakura ...

It's winter. Christmas is near. Ichigo Kurosaki, who is busy with his schoolwork. Can't be too often turn into a shinigami and go fight a hollow. If he has time, then he went . But his school will hold a Christmas party. He was so busy so he forgot the birthday of Toshiro Hitsugaya, the 10th Division commander who also his lover. That afternoon in the town of Karakura already started snowing. Ichigo was studying at the time. Until Rukia showed up and startled him. "Hoi .." Rukia pat Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo is shocked and immediately jumped from his chair until I realized it was only Rukia. "Oh ... You, Rukia ... "Rukia sighed and said," You do know what you're doing, right? "

"... What did I do? "Ichigo replied confused. Rukia sighed again, "seriously.. You forgot about it?" Ichigo thought and shook his head like an idiot. "nope, not at all..."

Rukia smacked Ichigo orange head and said (read: Shouts), "YOU FORGOT ABOUT HITSUGAY-TAICHOU'S BIRTHDAY! Mikan NO BAKA! "Ichigo yelled back," What do you mean I FORGOT about it?! HOW IN HELL I... I ... forgot about it ...? "Ichigo stopped.

"I knew it ... You forgot about it ... "Rukia facepalmed. Ichigo sat silent and confused. 'How can I ... Forget about it? He said in his mind. "Toshiro will certainly disapointed ... what kind of boyfriend am I ...?" he said. Rukia grinned and said, "I have an idea. That is, if you want to accept this idea ... "

xxxIchiHitsuDay! xxx

_**Monday, December 24, 2012 ...**_

"Sumimasen, Hitsugaya-taichou ..?" Rukia slowly showed his head from behind the door (?). Hitsugaya was in his office, in a pile of paperwork to be completed, he was drinking his tea. "What's your business, Kuchiki?" He said.

"... There is a letter for you, taichou it's from Ichigo .." Rukia said as she put the letter on Toshiro's table. "If you don't want to read, taichou's okay. But, I think he wanted to apologize. "Rukia said and left. Toushirou looked at the letter but decided to read it later. But because of too much work. He quickly forgot about the letter from Ichigo. Red code…

_**Tuesday, December 25, 2012, 22:00**_

Tōshirō sat drinking tea at his desk looking out the window, "I finally finished my job ..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly he remembered the letter from Ichigo. He immediately looked it up in a drawer and then he found it. "Ah ... Thanks God I still remember this ..." he said, then read it. After reading it, his eyes widened and he hurried off to the real world, of course, still clutching the letter. "Shit!" he cursed.

XxxxxxxxxxX

**Ichigo's POV**

Ahh ... it's already this hour. He's not coming huh? Maybe won't come. Maybe he doesn't want to forgive me. Haahhh ... Just a matter of time for the break up. I think i'll to go home until I heard, "KUROSAKIIIII!" I looked over and saw Toushirou running towards me. 'He's coming?' Thought.

**Ichigo's POV end**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I ran to him. He looked surprised to see me. Obviously he thought I wasn't going to come. I'm late for 3 hours. What Is wrong eith you, Toushirou?! After I get closed to him, i immediately hugged him. Kurosaki chuckled while I mumbled apology.

**Hitsugaya's POV end**

They embraced warmly. After a while, Ichigo releases Toushirou. "Gomen ..." Toushirou said softly. Ichigo just smiled, " I should apologize for forgetting your birthday, Toushirou." Ichigo said with a smile. "But I ...! I made you wait 3 hours ..! Baka baka! How could you, forgive me?! "The commander said with his mad face. Ichigo laughed and leaned forward, lifting Tōshirō's chin gently, "Which you did come , did you?" He said and kissed Toushirou. The kiss was soft and pleasant, taste like caring, happiness and ... love. Tōshirō wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moved his arm to Toushirou's small waist.

They stopped when it snowed. They laughed a little, then hugged again.

"Merry Christmas, Tōshirō ..."

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo ..."

And that night will surely be a long night, again.

The forgotten letter drifting down from Tōshirō pocket ...

To: My beloved Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

Toshi,

Gomennasai, I forgot your birthday. I'm sorry. I'll make it up for you. Meet me under the Christmas tree in the middle of Karakura town Dec. 25 at 7 pm alright? I'll be waiting for you!

Ai,

Ichigo Kurosaki

THE END!

Author's note

He-he-he ~ How was it, minna? Is it good? Is it awesome? Or ... Is that bad? Please write your comment in the reviem column ~. Since Author celebrate Christmas, so ... Happy Early Christmas, people ~

Sincerely,

Arthuria


End file.
